


Keep Talking

by Moviemuncher



Series: Keep Talking [1]
Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men the Movie
Genre: M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moviemuncher/pseuds/Moviemuncher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well... Wade's gone."<br/>A small lie to a dying man, and Victor feels no guilt. Wade was gone, Wade was dying too. By claw or by cancer. <br/>Until Victor changes his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Talking

Victor Creed was not soft in anyway. He was just... Not uncaring. 

Sympathy was something he was extremely capable of feeling. However, he didn't feel it often. Especially not for Wade, the blabbermouth had been his least tolerated team member on Team X, including the weak Bradley or goody two-shoes John. Still, he'd seen people die of cancer, strong men whittled into a skeleton by a mutation in their cells. 

So when Stryker told him to bring Wade in for experimentation, he'd growled lowly. Styled told him to make it sound optional, but convince Wilson and if he said no? Take him anyway. They needed a strong basis for Weapon XI and the agile mutant would do. The promise of a cancer cure no doubt lure enough, however, Victor knew Wade would never be a free man again. It was enough to make Victor approach the task with reluctance, not enough to stop him though. 

He pounded on the door to the bedsit in the lower end of Basin City. It reeked all over of cheap beer, piss and sex. Stale, and sweat that was weeks old, festering. It almost made him gag, wondering how people could live in places like this. He'd rather be on the street. At least it wouldn't smell so bad. But then, he was safe on the streets, the little frails wouldn't be, he thought as such a person power-walked past nervously. Her purple skirt short and suitably revealing, drawing his gaze. He could hear Wade behind the door, a several feet away and breathing quickly. He could neither hear, nor smell anyone else in the bedsit. He hit the door twice with the flat of his palm. Next time a part of him hit the door, the door would be going down. 

Wade's breathing picked up, of of weren't for the background noise of traffic, chatter and TV, Victor would be able to hear Wade's heartbeat and he knows it would have quickened. The sound of footsteps behind the door stopped him kicking it down and he waited until Wade spoke through the door. He could hear the swish of a blade being removed from a holster, it lasted a while so he pictured it being one of the katanas. 

"Who is it?"

"C'mon Wade, is that any way to welcome an old friend?" Victor rumbled through the thin plywood. He didn't hear the blade return to the holster but he heard a bolt and chain being moved. The door opened and he saw Wade, stood in grey sweatpants and nothing else, clutching a katana. He looked ill. Victor took in his pale skin, usually tan, his loss of muscle mass despite the definition he could still see there.

"Victor, long time no see. Had hoped it would stay that way but it could be worse. Stryker himself could grace my door step. Now him, I would have run my sword through but it's not like it will stop you anyway." Wade babbled, his fear well hidden if not for the smell of it. Victor, for once in his life, let the man run his mouth. 

"So, what's up man, heard what happened to Bradley, little harsh. Was that you? I bet it was you, you never liked him, you never liked anybody. Except Logan but he left so you don't like him no more." Wade continued, causing Victor to growl. Wade paused, looked at him and then, "okay, don't mention Logan if you want to live, got it."

Victor rolled his eyes. 

"Stryker has an offer for you." Victor cut in and Wade's eyes went wide. He looked surprised. 

"An offer? What, a decent funeral?" Wade quipped. Victor pushed past him into the bedsit. He idly walked amongst the mess of clothes on the floor. He stood by the dirty window. Wade followed, kicking the door shut. Casually, he slung himself onto the rickety metal double bed. In an effort to look unconcerned, and it was clearly forced, Wade let his katana clatter to the floor before stretching out on the mattress. 

"No. A cure. Cancer always looked nasty." Victor commented off-beat. He let his eyes rove around the place, noting that despite the bundles of clothes and various leaflets (he noticed the medical leaflets- chemotherapy) it was impersonal. The pale paint, the ceiling with damp, bare of furniture besides the bed, a table and chair, and a television. Everything in piles and heaps. Wade follows his gaze, his face bare of shame. His ego remained intact. 

"Yeah. So I hear." Wade mumbled, his eyes returning to Victor and looking him up and down. He looked fairly blank-faced for a man usually so animated. 

"What's the offer?" Wade asked. He was still spread out on the bed, looking relaxed, but Victor noticed the way he tensed when Victor took a step forward. 

"S'matter Wade? Scared I'll hurt ya'?" Victor teased, his trademark grin showing his fangs growing. Wade didn't answer. "Stryker can cure your cancer by giving you a healing factor like mine. It will take care of the mutating cells. However, it's not free. You'll be being experimented on, they're trying to combine mutations, make the best one. That'll be you, play the perfect soldier in return for your life." Victor said, half-sticking to Stryker's plan. However, if Wade asked, Victor would tell. He would curse his newfound conscience but he was sure Stryker would do it for him. 

Wade mulled it over for a moment. To his credit, he looked dubious. 

"What if I say no? I mean Stryker is a spoiled brat, he doesn't like to lose. He'll have you do to me what you did to Bradley? Like, I'll end up like Scarface only it'll be scratches I bleed out from, and a scummy pond not an ornate, golden water feature?" 

Victor blinked at the reference. 

"If you say no, I'm to bring you in anyway Wade."

Wade gave a bitter laugh. 

"Oh, I bet you'll love that, you getting one up on me." Wade spat, his temper finally straining. He flung himself to his feet, but stupidly ignored his swords, as he squared up to Victor. He pushed into the taller man's space and Victor have him a bemused look.

"Finally, you'll have silenced me and-"

"If you were going to fight me on this, you should have picked up your sword." Victor cut in to Wade's rent and grabbed the mans arms and forced him against the nearest wall space. He leaned in, keeping Wade pinned and in a vulnerable position. He pitied Wade, but he still didn't like him. "Now, wasn't that foolish?"

Wade panted with adrenaline. He knew it was too late, the bigger mutant had a tight grip on him and he wasn't at his best anyway. He did chance a kick but Victor drove his thigh between Wade's, crushing his hips to the wall, not allowing enough power in his movement. His thigh brushed harmlessly against Creed's thigh. Victor knew that Wade was wallowing in defeat. 

The younger man bowed his head, his hair brushing against Victor's chin. His forehead only an inch away from Victor's shoulder. 

"Fine. Whatever. Bring me in, see if I care." Wade mumbled. Victor frowned. He jerked Wade's upper body, trying to move his head back but Wade just slumped, his head hitting Victor's muscular shoulder with with a quiet, dull thump. He growled. 

"Wade." Victor said firmly. Wade grunted. Victor growled louder but Wade ignored him. 

"Wade I swear to God I won't give you the offer if you don't fucking look up now." Victor snarled lowly, Wade raised his head and let it thump back against the wall. He gave Victor a defeated look. 

"Go on. What?"

"I feel for ya' Wilson. Seems pretty shitty to me, having no choice. However, me and Stryker, we got a deal, meaning I gotta take you in. That doesn't mean I can't help ya'. Volunteer for the experimenting and I'll get you out of there, once I've got what I want." Victor knew Wade had no reason to trust him.

"Yeah, great Vic, but I know it'll hurt. A lot, and if it's not a success? Where does that leave me?" Wade shrugged, he almost succeeded in completing the motion if it weren't for Victor's grip. He did manage a twitch of his shoulders. His voice was small, particularly as he admitted his fear of pain. The nickname roiled a bit of acid-like anger but he tamped it down. 

"I'll stick by. Make it less painful." Victor negotiated. Wade raised a sceptical eyebrow. 

"How? And why would you? Why are you even doing this?" Wade asked. 

"I feel bad for ya' Wade. Like I said. And I'll just threaten them. Easy."

"If you feel bad, just let me go." Wade said piteously. Victor did physically let go of him but did not step away, ensuring Wade was still pushed up to the wall. Wade tried to slip around him but Victor was a very effective barrier. Wade tried something he knew repulsed a lot of guys like Victor. He pushed back against him, hips first. Victor was, primarily, confused. Wade was trying to what? Push him away?   
Then one of Wade's hands came to the back of Victor's neck and gripped hard. Wade pushed his lips against Victor's, firm but also mockingly soft. Tender, like a lover. He was trying to freak Victor out.   
Victor's brain froze for a millisecond, surprised. He'd known Wade wasn't... Gender exclusive when it came to sex, they'd lived in close enough quarters, but he never pictured Wade kissing him, even for the shock value. He also clearly thought Victor was easily spooked. 

Wade faltered when Victor didn't respond in any way, neither anger or returned kiss. Just, stillness.   
He began to pull away when Victor chased his lips with his own, hands coming to hold Wade's head still. His fingers cushioned Wade's head against the wall as Victor pushed forwards with his lips. Wade responded. Both were opportunistic after all. 

The kiss quickly evolved into an open-mouthed, tongue wrestling snog. Creed kept his canines retracted, and his claws. Wade was fully flush to him and the wall. Completely caged in and quiet. The only noise from him was few quick breaths through his nose and low moans, infrequent and almost silent.   
They pulled apart. 

"Still gonna' take me in?" Wade asked, his voice reluctant. 

"Still think me anti-liberal?" Victor asked by way of answer. Wade gave a small, sad smile. 

"No, apparently not. But that doesn't really answer my question." Wade replied. 

"If you volunteer, I will take you in. If you don't... I'm sure I'll get what I want a different way." Victor mused.And he was telling the truth. 

Wade kissed him again, hiding the soft and exposed something in his eye behind his eyelids. Victor let go of his head and trailed his hands down Wade's sides and pushed them around his waist. He let them wander to Wade's hips and between his grip on them and his thigh between Wade's, he pushed the man up the wall until Wade wrapped his legs around him. He carried Wade to the bed, holding him against him with one arm whilst using his other to brace their descent. He pulled away from the kiss again. He held himself above Wade with both arms. 

"Gentle?" Victor asked. Wade shook his head. 

"I'm damaged but I won't break." Wade said but Victor huffed. 

"Yes you will. I'm not exactly a regular man. My muscle is much denser than yours." Victor said, amused. Wade pulled a displeased face. 

"I like rough sex. I really, really like it. I mean, there's a limit, broken bones don't exactly induce orgasms." Wade rambled, stopping when Victor palmed him through the sweats. He gasped and arched up to him. Victor grinned. 

"If you volunteer, and it works, you'll get a healing factor, then I'll show you rough sex" Victor promised huskily, his voice dipping a few octaves. Wade shivered in anticipation. Victor licked up his neck. He kept rubbing his hand against Wade's hardening erection. He grazed his teeth against Wade's pulse point and enjoyed hearing it quicken. 

Wade began teasing the hem of Victor's dark jeans, fingers dipping below them and noting the lack of boxers. Commando, like he was currently. He finally undid the button and tugged the fly down. He could feel Victor's erection straining the denim, and it was a sizeable erection too. Wade pushed the denim down Victor's hips and Victor finally pulls down Wade's sweatpants and sat back, between Wade's legs. He took in the sight of Wade, naked besides the material around his thighs. Victor stood and removed them properly, keeping his claws sheathed. He removed his boots, socks, jeans, and heavy coat, followed by his shirt. He heard Wade whistle, ever the humorous clown. 

"Knew you were big, didn't know you were that big" Wade said with a waggle of his brows, leering suggestively. Even looking sick, Wade was still a handsome man. Victor rumbled low in his chest, and neither of them could guess if it was amusement, fondness or annoyance. He lowered back down between Wade's legs and felt them wrap tightly around his waist as he lined up their cocks. Wade was already damp with perspiration, Victor wouldn't be for a long time to come yet. He held both their cocks in his fist and stroked. Wade ran his hands up Victor's back, nails digging in slightly causing Victor to grunt in pleasure. Wade thrusted his hips, jerking his cock in Victor's fist. The friction was nothing shirt of pleasurable and Wade was moaning and panting with each thrust. 

Victor had to keep most of his weight off the smaller man, when Wade had been at his peak he'd had fifty pound on him. Now it was more like sixty-five. So he couldn't explore Wade with his other hand. Instead he just kissed and licked along Wade's mouth, jaw and neck. His nibbled slightly at his collar but did not mark him. Wade was gasping something. 

"Vic.. Ah.. Yeah... Vic..."

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased, lips against Wade's ear. 

"No, you're... Ah... Not kissin' me!" Wade exclaimed. Victor rectified that, kissing deeply and sucking on Wade's tongue sharply. He felt Wade's hips stutter and released his cock, he wasn't anywhere near release yet and Wade always needed a lesson in patience. Wade made a keening whine at the loss and tried to grind up against Victor's hip. Victor rolled away but every time Wade made a move towards his cock, he would forcibly stop him. To the point where he ended up sat on Wade's stomach levering his weight off him with his thighs, and holding both wrists in one large hand. Once he was nearing the edge he let go off Wade.

"Finally" Wade muttered. He wasted no time in fisting their cock's together, Wade's hands holding both of them together. It allowed Victor to thrust into his grip now, one of Wade's hands was holding Victor's wrist, fingers gently touching the back of his hands. The awkward angle meant his forearm was up against Victor's, who had his hands either side of Wade's shoulders. Wade had his mouth open and his eyes fluttered as his hand sped up and he grunted as he climaxed, his hand on Victor's wrist tightening and his nails biting into to the back of Victor's hand.

Victor pulled away to appreciate the sight of a twitching and blissful Wade. He stroked himself but didn't come until Wade fondled his balls. 

He lay down next to Wade and pulled him up against him. 

"So, what do you say?" Victor asked. "I can't give you all weekend."

"Ummm. Yes... Only if you do as you said." Wade whispered. Victor nodded, his sideburns scratching against Wade's forehead. They slept on the bed, pressed together. 

Victor took a talkative Wade in the next day, neither mentioned the sex.   
+++

Victor threatened each of the scientists that if Wade suffered more than he had to, so would they. He lingered around whenever Wade was on the table.   
The minute he saw him heal from a small puncture of the needle from the IV, Victor knew Wade could heal. He didn't do anything though. He would wait until the procedure was complete, then he would help Wade escape. Make it look like Wade did it all by himself, get what he wanted and leave to find him. Or not. 

He visited Wade after, climbing the roof struts and making his way across unseen. He dropped down, ignoring the painful jolt to his knees from the torn and instantly healed ligaments. 

"Vic! Hey, how are you buddy?" Wade smiled. 

"Now the healing factor is there, anaesthetic won't work." Victor warned, "it will hurt from here on out."  
Wade nodded chirpily. 

"Hey, I heard something about teleporting like John maybe being used." Wade divulged. Victor nodded.   
He'd heard something about Wade getting his mouth stitched and a mind-control programme inserted. He didn't tell him, but having heard it he offered Wade an out. 

"I can get you out now, before they do something drastic. You're cancer is cured, you don't need anything else." He said. They were going to insert his katanas too, implement them in his arms, able to slide down at Wade's whim, like Jimmy's claws. It didn't seem practical to Victor but this was about Stryker's ego. 

Wade looked at him thoughtfully. 

"You're worried about something?" Wade said and Victor nodded. 

Wade nodded.

"Alright. Get me out." He said, "how's best?" He asked. 

Victor looked at Wade's cuffed hands and feet. They'd know it was him of he just sliced them and he still wanted his end of the deal. He could steal the keys though. 

"Tomorrow I will have the keys with me. I'll leave them with you. I can't promise much after that Wade." Victor said.   
+++

Stryker had him sent out that night, after Dukes and Wraith. Victor cursed but resolved to do it quickly and get back. That's why he ditched when the Cajun interrupted. He rushed back to the island. He only made it in time to hand over the DNA samples and then he was sent off again. He had to avoid suspicion. 

When he did finally return it was to see the Silverfox bitch try to reason with Stryker. He couldn't find Wade at all. He did wonder if Wade had managed it without him.   
He fought with Jimmy again, and when he woke, he followed his scent and found Wade's too. Only it was wrong, chemicals mingled with it and it was altered. He cursed, he'd let them get Wade despite his promises. 

He saw them, on top of the reactor chimney and ran. He quickly scaled it, saving Jimmy from being decapitated and then falling. It was with regret that he'd knocked Wade into the reactor, only to see him teleport anyway. With mixed relief and resignation, he fought Wade with Jimmy. 

When Jimmy cut of Wade's head, he did feel a little despair. He watched, quite sadly, as Wade's body and head fell, lasers slicing into the thick concrete. 

"We're done" are the only words that cut into his haze even as he held Jimmy's gaze. 

"We're brothers Jimmy. We can never be done." He said and jumped. He knew Jimmy would soon jump too. He sailed through the air, aiming to land as far away as possible from the collapsing structure, knowing Jimmy would just jump straight down like an idiot. However, the adamantium would mean Jimmy would have no broken bones from the fall. Victor would, he needed the distance advantage. As he landed, he heard several loud cracks and tears. He roared in pain and forced his legs straight as they healed. He watched the concrete begin to fragment and fall in huge pieces and scrambled away, using his four-limbed run whilst his legs were healing wasn't as effective but it was still fast. And once they had healed he was able to run much quicker. 

He was able to avoid large debris, only some rubble pelting his back, reverberation jarring his arms and legs. He was soon out of the danger zone and stood, turning to look back. It was settling now, anti climatically quickly. He waited a bit before venturing forth again. It wasn't long before he heard several gunshots and his brothers roar. It was just a single gun, Jimmy could handle himself. He stepped into the ruins of the reactor, nosying around. He could smell the dust and Wade. He found the body, but he could not see the head. He huffed in disappointment as he hefted the body onto its back. Wade had obviously recovered a fair bit of mass before being killed. Victor laid a hand on the man's still chest. He still smelt fresh, he knew the smell of death would set in soon. And then he heard a sound like wet flesh. A squelchy noise, like when someone spat out a mouthful of blood. He followed the noise. 

It was Wade's head. And it was smiling, the mouth split open, the skin that had been grafted over it no longer smooth. Victor grimaced. Wade had his eyes open and was blinking. He carefully picked it up and Wade started to soundlessly speak but with no voice box, and no lungs to supply oxygen to the brain, the light left his eyes and his mouth stilled. Victor stared in gross fascination and the process repeated.   
Wade was alive.

Victor hurriedly let the distance back to the body and placed Wade's head so the severed neck ends were flush to each other. He waited as the skin knitted together. As it did, Wade had woken up twice, it was fairly grisly. 

It took a moment for Wade to become animate, his eyes opening and he noisily sucked in a desperate breath, shooting up. He looked tired and bewildered. He probably didn't remember now nobody was at the computer controlling his brain. Victor felt triumphant. Wade was alive, and was now a freeman.   
Sirens cut into his hearing.   
Well, free so long as he evaded the police.

"Wade, we gotta' go."

Wade looked him up and down. 

"Victor?" He whispered, voice weak from disuse. Victor nodded. Wade stepped up close, leaned in, and punched him in the gut. His punches weren't any harder than they used to be but it still hurt a little. Wade's point was made. "That's for leaving dickhead."

Then Wade kissed him.

"That's for saving my life." He said.

"Fair enough." Victor nodded and dragged Wade with him to the guards dock. There was probably a boat they could use. Wade went willingly, detailing everything the scientists had done to him, how he liked some of it. 

They made it off the island.


End file.
